


The Red Sweater

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, crowley truly is a sucker for his angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale has been practicing knitting to make a certain demon a new sweater for the winter.





	The Red Sweater

Aziraphale was cleaning through the shelves of his bookshop, he hadn’t done so in so long, so long, that he wasn’t the least bit surprised about what he found. However, he smiled when he came across a red ball of wool, he knew exactly what he was going to do with it. Since it was coming up to Winter, and he knew Crowley was always cold, he decided he was going to make the demon a sweater. He didn’t know a thing about knitting, but he knew in the end it would be worth it.

Aziraphale took the wool and hunted for a pair of knitting needles, before getting comfortable in the armchair. He began working, humming softly to himself.

 

****

**The Next Morning**

Aziraphale had worked all night long on the sweater while the demon slept. By the time he had finished, Crowley was just getting himself out of bed, and shuffling into the kitchen, where the angel was now seated with a cup of tea and reading the newspaper.

“Good morning my dear,” Aziraphale said softly as Crowley sat down at the table.

“Angel.” He acknowledged softly.

Soon, Aziraphale was up from the table and running into the living room. Crowley got up from the table and followed the angel out of curiosity. When Aziraphale returned, he held a very neatly folded item in his hands, extending it towards the demon.

“Uh, what am I looking at, angel?”

Aziraphale chuckled, “A sweater. I’ve been practicing my knitting. I made this for you.” He replied sweetly.

“Uh, you know, sweaters aren’t really my thing.” Crowley responded.

“Oh, um… you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want too.” The angel frowned suddenly.

The demon gave in at the sight of the angel’s face, the sad, frown mainly, he really was a sucker for Zira. With a soft growl, he snatched the sweater, slightly scaring the angel, “No. I’m wearing it forever,” he growled again before the pulling the red sweater over his head. He contemplated it for a moment, and noticed the angel’s face was beaming, “Not bad angel.” He muttered. He pretended he hated it, but in all honesty, he was actually liking it. The nice soft wool felt lovely against his body, and toasty warm, he was now actually quite looking forward to winter, knowing that Zira had really tried hard to keep him warm for the season.

Aziraphale finally smiled, happy that his demon, despite his constant complaints did in fact love his new sweater, “Glad you like it.” He said, to which the demon replied with a grunt.

Crowley did stick to his word, and indeed wore it every day over winter, but that however didn’t stop him from snuggling with his angel.


End file.
